Pranks and Love
by Elemental flair
Summary: Complete! As the twins from Rivendell come to visit, pranks erup all over the place. When Legolas and his eldest brother Jaren try too hook up their sister and Elrohir chaos is the only answer.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.  
  
I would suggest reading Sacred Stones before this, but it's up to you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas watched as the group stopped for the night. He, and his brother Jaren had been trailing them for the past couple of days. Luckily, they hadn't been noticed. The group was very loud. A band of orcs couldn't have been noisier.  
  
The group continued to move on towards their destination the next day. Legolas decided that they were going too slow, and decided to speed up the process, and that they needed some excitement. He pulled out his emerald and spoke to the horses. The animals agreed and he readied himself for the chase.  
  
Suddenly the horses bolted. The riders tried desperately to control then but to no avail. The horses pounded through the forest, stirring up wildlife along the way. The twins whooped, and hollered. They seemed to enjoy the ride.  
  
As the horses reached the inner courtyard, they suddenly stopped, and the twins, who had been standing up in the stirrups, flew over the horses heads, and landed in a conveniently placed mud puddle.  
  
Jaren and Legolas reached the courtyard just in time to see this spectacle. They burst out laughing, and couldn't stop.  
  
Then Jaren got smacked in the head with a mudball. He stopped laughing. He threw a mudball right back. Legolas joined in, as did Kriss. Ianna was too refined, and Mussassi too sulky. The war raged for a few minutes, till both elven lords found the children.  
  
"What in the Valar's name is going on?" Boomed Thranduil.  
  
The children looked guiltily at each other.  
  
Elrond looked disapprovingly at his children, and Glorfindel just glared at everything.  
  
"Um. we were just testing to see if the mud was dry yet ada." Kriss explained lamely.  
  
"I see. Go get yourselves cleaned up. I'll deal with your punishment later." He winked at Elrond. "And show the Imaldris twins to their chambers."  
  
"Yes ada." The older children left the area, but Legolas remained looking worried.  
  
"Ada, is the punishment going to be bad? I really didn't mean to cause trouble." Said Legolas, worriedly.  
  
Thranduil smiled down tenderly at his youngest. "No Legolas; it won't be bad. I'm only going have the older children serve everyone tonight. You are excluded. Should I expect the twins as well Elrond?" He asked the Peredhil.  
  
"Yes, I believe that you should account for them, as well."  
  
Legolas didn't hear the rest of the talk; he was too relieved that he wasn't in trouble. He ran up to Thranduil and gave him a very muddy squeeze around the waist and said, "Thank you ada." He then left to get ready for the welcoming banquet.  
  
Elrond turned to look at Thranduil who was watching Legolas run away fondly.  
  
"He looks like Elliene." Said Elrond.  
  
"Yes he does. The children love him all the more for it. He's so innocent. It's hard to believe that he's grown up so innocent during times like these. I only wish that Mussassi didn't despise him so. I fear that 'Sassi as Legolas so fondly calls him, blames Legolas for Elliene's death."  
  
"Hmm. I do wonder though, how they made the horses bolt. No one could get them to stop, until they reached the courtyard. " Replied the lord of Imaldris.  
  
Thranduil grinned. "I believe that I have the answer for that. Legolas carries a bag of power jewels much like Jaren's. Except that his seem to be much stronger. It strange really. He couldn't even get them to work until the party was attacked. We were worried that he had chosen wrong."  
  
"The party was attacked? The birthday party for Ianna and Mussassi? What was it attacked by? Orcs, or spiders?" asked the lord of Imaldris.  
  
"Actually it was attacked by shadows. Strange as that sounds it's true. Only Legolas' diamond forced them away. They haven't been seen since."  
  
"That is interesting. Shadows you say!?! I shall have to talk to Mithrander about this. He is here correct?"  
  
"Yes I believe so."  
  
That was the end of the topic and the elder elves moved inside of the underground palace, to ready for the banquette.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I believe that is enough mischief for one chapter. The next one will involve more devious tactics. ^_^  
  
I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
Please review.  
  
Remember, authors feed off of reviews so don't let me starve.  
  
EF 


	2. Sap&Glorfy

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas walked down the corridor towards Jaren's rooms. He could hear the older prince talking to himself, but couldn't quite make out the words. It sounded like, crazy.stupid.revenge. Or something along those lines.  
  
Legolas found that the door was slightly ajar, so went over to it.  
  
"'Ren? I'm coming in." He said. He opened the door much to Jaren's horror.  
  
"Legolas no!" He yelled. He dove over Legolas, but to no avail. Within seconds, both of the princes were covered in a sticky mess.  
  
"Oh why did they have to use sap?" Whined Jaren. "Now were going to be stuck like this. When the sap dries, it will be nearly impossible for us to extricate ourselves from it. Dang."  
  
Legolas just looked at his brother, then himself, before bursting into tears.  
  
"I.I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't want to be stuck for e.ever." He hiccupped.  
  
Jaren looked immediately contrite. "Shh, Legolas it's okay. The sap was only meant for me. It isn't your fault. We won't be stuck forever. Please don't cry." He begged.  
  
Legolas didn't look convinced, but he stopped crying.  
  
At the dining hall, Thranduil waited for his son's to appear. It wasn't like Jaren not to show up, and Legolas was never late for supper. Especially when there were guests.  
  
Finally he got tired of waiting, and sent a servant to locate the princes.  
  
The servant returned, trying hard not to laugh. "My.my lord, it seems that the princes are.um.shall we say, in an interesting predicament." The servant looked over at the twins. He remembered their visits in the past, and knew well the trouble both families got into. "They are.um.very.ah.indisposed at the moment. One might go so far as to say that they are stuck in an unusual arrangement. I believe your pranks never got far enough to achieve this my lords."  
  
This time the servant addresses both Thranduil and Elrond. He could remember well being one of the victims of their pranks.  
  
At this both Elrond and Thranduil's tip of their ears burned bright red, as they remembered their numerous pranks.  
  
They royal party's finally reached the scene. And what a sight to behold. Jaren held Legolas in his lap, and Legolas was softly crying. Both princes were stuck as the sap had hardened rather efficiently.  
  
All in all, it would have made many laugh, if the youngest prince wasn't balling his eyes out at the moment.  
  
The twins looked guiltily at each other. They hadn't meant for Legolas to get trapped too.  
  
Elrond surveyed the mess, and turned on his children. "This was a very unwise move. The sap will take days to remove, even then it might still linger. Couldn't you have used honey?"  
  
When Legolas heard that he might be stuck, there for days he began crying anew, which made everyone rush to comfort him.  
  
Ianna got there first, and held his lithe body in her hands. What she could reach of it of course. "It's okay, my little Greenleaf. We'll get you out. By bedtime, you will be sap free. I'll even let you sleep with me, if only for this one night. How about that? Does that sound okay?"  
  
Legolas slightly nodded his head, which was all he could do anyway.  
  
"Good." Ianna turned to all the guards, and everyone else who had come to see what had happened. "I want warm water and many rags. We're going to get one prince unstuck. I have a feeling that the other deserved it though, so his turn can wait until morning."  
  
She was so stern that even the royal family did as she commanded. Jaren looked at her mournfully, but she added to him.  
  
I know what you did to them. Don't try to act innocent. Besides, one night stuck like this won't do you any harm at all. She then spent the rest of her time rubbing clothes that had been dunked in warm soapy water, and slowly cleaning Legolas off.  
  
Finally, he was completely clean, or almost anyway. Kriss took him to bathe, while Ianna lectured the twins and Jaren about not extending their pranks too far, such as this one had done, ad leaving poor Legolas out of their scheming. Elrohir burned with the most shame, since he was trying to impress her, and vowed to do as she said.  
  
The next day proved to be little better that the previous day. Jaren was removed form his sap, and cleaned up. He had vowed his revenge on the twins. (Though not where Ianna could here him.)  
  
Ianna, Legolas and Elrohir were to be found strolling through the forest, each carrying their weapons, as the forest was dangerous, even this close to the palace; and Jaren and Elladan could be found conspiring in the garden. Kriss was with Mussassi, teaching a class of young archers. Legolas would soon join the class as he had earned his warrior's braid on the night of the party.  
  
The elfin lords were conversing in Thranduil's study and Glorfindel was haunting the woods.  
  
Legolas had never met the warrior of Gondolin, and so was intimidated by him when the group met up with him in the forest.  
  
Finally Elrohir introduced them, and Legolas warmed up a bit.  
  
"My name is Legolas, I just earned my warriors braid, and I know how to wield a knife. How Is your name pronounced?" He asked, perhaps just a little too warmly.  
  
Glorfindel frowned, which made Legolas peep in fear and hide behind Ianna.  
  
"My name is Glorfindel."  
  
"Gorlfindell?" said Legolas.  
  
"No,Glorfindel."  
  
"Gorlfindel?" Legolas said.  
  
"No it's Glorfindel." The warrior said.  
  
Legolas finally came up with an answer to his obvious problem. "Glorfy." He stated proudly.  
  
"No. It's Glorfindel!" said the elf lord. "Never call me Glorfy." He shuddered as he said that name. The twins had lovingly dubbed him Glorfy at Imaldris and he just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Elrohir looked between the irate warrior, and the confused elfling. He decided to take matters into his own hands.  
  
"Ah, but Glorfy has such a nice ring to it. It suits you." He taunted.  
  
Glorfindel looked as if he was about to explode, but Ianna stepped in.  
  
"It's really kind of you to let little Greenleaf call you Glorfy. He has a habit of shortening long names. It's really so kind of you." She kissed him on the cheek before he could reply, and walked away, towing Legolas and Elrohir behind her.  
  
Elrohir snickered, uncontrollably.  
  
The trio headed off back to the palace, unaware of what awaited them once they returned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think.  
  
Is it any good?  
  
I hope that you like it enough to review. ^_^  
  
pixy: Glad you think so. ^_^  
  
angelbird12241: Thank you.  
  
farflung: Yep, their back, and with everyone's favorite twins to aid them in some pranks. ^_^  
  
Thank you for reviewing. EF 


	3. All tied up!

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ianna, Legolas and Elrohir made their way back to the palace. They'd laughed quite a bit at Glorfindel's confused face, and had made jokes about it the whole way home.  
  
In fact, they were laughing so hard, that they didn't notice the two elves that were trailing them. It seemed that Jaren and Elladan had made up, so that they could prank Ianna and Elrohir. They watched in silence as the trio made their way to the first batch of tripwires.  
  
Ianna, having been raised in Mirkwood, noticed the wires almost right away. She signed to Elrohir to be careful and he understood. They had expected something like this, and had been prepared for it. As nonchalantly as possible, they placed Legolas between them and took hold of his hands. Each time they neared a tripwire they pulled Legolas up in the air.  
  
However, Jaren and Elladan had foreseen this, and had placed a cunning maze of wires, and ropes, all along the path. Soon, as Elrohir and Ianna lifted Legolas over a wire, they stepped indeed of a looped rope. The rope tightened around their feet, and they were slung up into the air. Both still had hold of Legolas. He dangled there, underneath them, swaying in the wind.  
  
Finally, they were able to pull Legolas in between them, so as to keep him from plummeting to the ground. They placed their arms, in a tight embrace around each other, and Legolas was safely cocooned. Except for the fact that they were hanging upside down.  
  
Suddenly another rope tightened around their middles, so that if they lost their grip, they would still be stuck in that position. Many more ropes came to join the first one, and soon, they were able to relax their muscles completely, without fear of dropping Legolas. Soon they were entirely covered by ropes, without an inch of skin showing.  
  
They heard hoots of laughter underneath them, and understood what had transpired.  
  
"Jaren when I get my hands on you, you're gonna wish that you'd never been born."  
  
"I'm sure that's true, however you've got your hands on someone else now, so I don't have to worry yet."  
  
The boy's laughed again, then left, figuring that the others could get out easily enough. Which would have been the case, if Legolas hadn't been with them.  
  
Ianna though for a moment before saying, "Legolas can you reach your stones?"  
  
"Uh huh." Came the muffled reply.  
  
"Take out your light stone then. I can't see."  
  
He did as she asked, and soon there was enough light to see fairly well with. It wasn't super bright, and that was a good thing.  
  
Ianna didn't even notice when the wind picked up, swaying the ropes back and forth, the ensuing sign of a strong storm approaching.  
  
Ianna looked at Elrohir, then down -or was it up- at Legolas. He was quickly falling asleep. So she sang him the lullaby that her mother used to sing to her, and soon he was fast asleep.  
  
Then she looked back at Elrohir. He had a silly little grin on his face. He scootched his face closer to hers, and kissed her softly on the lips. She didn't break the contact, and they held on for a few moments.  
  
"If I wasn't hanging upside down, in a tree, in the middle of Mirkwood, with a storm starting up, then I would enjoy this much, much more." Elrohir stated.  
  
Ianna grinned at him. "You mean you're not enjoying this? Do you not like Mirkwood?" She asked.  
  
"Th.that's not what I meant. I just meant that I would prefer being upright, without the storm, much more."  
  
"Uh huh." She said, pretending not to believe him.  
  
"It's true, I.hey." Elrohir realized that she was kidding him, and he pretended to pout.  
  
He looked so sorry, that Ianna had to kiss him again, to make him stop. They held for a while, until they heard voices underneath the tree.  
  
"Bloody trees. Couldn't the bloody elves, chose somewhere else to live. How's we gonna kill them, when they all hide in the trees."  
  
Ianna and Elrohir paled. "Yrch." They said as one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are Ianna, Elrohir, and Legolas?" Thranduil asked Jaren and Elladan.  
  
"Elladan answered hesitantly. "They're .uh. tied up at the moment."  
  
Elrond exploded. "Where are they." He asked threateningly.  
  
Jaren gulped. "Hanging upside down, covered in ropes." He said at last.  
  
Elladan groaned.  
  
A blood vessel was threatening to pop in Thranduil's forehead.  
  
"They are hanging upside down from a tree in the middle of Mirkwood, during a storm. He asked incredously.  
  
Before either boy could answer, a servant ran into the room.  
  
"My lord, orcs have been spotted near the heart of Mirkwood."  
  
Thranduil and Elrond looked at each other before turning to the cowering crown princes.  
  
"You had better hope that they remain safe!" Thranduil threatened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you people think?  
  
Do you like?  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
anglebird12241: Thank You  
  
farflung: Well it looks like Legolas got in the 'middle' of things again. If you pardon the pun ^_^  
  
Please review.  
  
EF 


	4. Orcling

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elrohir and Ianna looked fearfully at each other. The orc's had set up camp right underneath them. If an orc happened to look up, and notice the bundle of ropes, they would surely cut it down.  
  
Legolas stirred slightly, and Ianna was quick to quiet him.  
  
"Little Greenleaf, you must be quiet. There are orcs right underneath us, and if they hear us they'll cut us down."  
  
"Isn't that a good thing?"  
  
"Not if it's orcs. They would kill us."  
  
"Oh." Legolas thought for a bit, and suddenly, came up with an idea. Before he could voice it, however, they were spotted.  
  
"Oy, look Gashnag. There's something in the tree." One yelled.  
  
"Is it an elf?" The other inquired.  
  
"Not sure. Looks like a spiders wrapping."  
  
"Cut it down." a new voice replied. "Might be some meat."  
  
The orc's axes hacked away at the ropes. And soon, the cocoon fell free.  
  
As they fell down the ropes fell free. Elrohir and Ianna twisted and landed on their feet. Legolas, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He landed into the waiting arms of an orc.  
  
"Look Gashnag. I've caught an elf. Mighty small one though."  
  
Legolas looked up at the orc, and managed to put an insulted expression on his face.  
  
"I beg you're pardon, but I am not an elf. How very rude. I should be insulted. Alas such is my curse that I must look like one of those confounded elves. Now do put me down master orc. I am an orcling, much as you once were and I doubt that you would wish to eat me."  
  
Ianna and Elrohir stared at Legolas with disbelief and shock. The orc placed him down, and Legolas grandly bowed to him.  
  
"Thank you master. I am forever in your debt. Surely if you and these other fine orcs, hadn't cut me and my pets down we would have been eaten by that dreadful spider. What do you think of my pets by the way? Caught them just a week ago. Took a while to tame them, but they finally came around. Now they do everything I tell them to do."  
  
The orcs looked impressed with that fact. Never before had they heard of elves being kept as pets.  
  
It went on and on, for quite a while; with Legolas talking the orcs into a stupor. All throughout the storm Legolas talked to the orcs, keeping them from questioning him. He had Ianna and Elrohir perform a show to entertain the orcs; in which the duo somersaulted, and back-flipped throughout the clearing, singing songs and doing whatever Legolas told them to do.  
  
The orcs thoroughly enjoyed the show. In the end, they let Legolas and his 'pets' leave, with Legolas saying that he must 'get back to his colony'.  
  
Once they were a safe distance away from the orc camp, Elrohir and Ianna burst out laughing.  
  
"How did you think of such a magnificent plan little Greenleaf?" asked Elrohir, picking up Ianna's nickname for him. "I've never heard better."  
  
"Well onetime when 'ren was in trouble with ada, he made up a story. So I just did the same."  
  
"Well whatever it was, it was brilliant. I've never had such fun in my life. 'Alas, such is my curse, that I must look like one of those confounded elves'." Elrohir mimicked.  
  
Everyone broke out laughing, and continued to laugh as they entered the palace grounds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thranduil paced his study, with Elrond looking on.  
  
"Thranduil calm down. I'm sure that they are fine. I wouldn't be surprised if a soldier came right now and told you they were waiting in the audience hall.  
  
Suddenly there was a knocking on the door.  
  
"Enter." Said Thranduil.  
  
A servant looked in and said, "My lords, they have returned. They await you in the audience hall."  
  
Thranduil looked at Elrond. "How do you do that?"  
  
Elrond looked stunned and didn't answer. Instead, they made their way to the audience hall in silence.  
  
Legolas turned around when the doors opened behind him.  
  
When the lords of the elven communities had settled in he began.  
  
"Ada, how many words would you like us to describe our adventure in?" He asked.  
  
Thranduil looked at Elrond who shrugged. "One if possible." He replied.  
  
Legolas looked at Elrohir who grinned back. "Orcling." He replied.  
  
The lords looked at each other in confusion. "Orcling? You had better start at the beginning."  
  
The trio began telling of all that had occurred since they had been tied up. Legolas even had Ianna and Elrohir demonstrate their 'show'. By the end of it, Elrond and Thranduil could barely contain their mirth.  
  
Suddenly Legolas remembered. "My stone. It's still at the campsite."  
  
"Which stone?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"My light stone. The diamond." Legolas looked so distressed.  
  
"I'm sorry Legolas. It's too dangerous out there right now. You got home right before the storm struck. We'll have to find it tomorrow. In the meantime you three get some rest."  
  
The trio went to Elrohir's guest room, to wait out the storm. Legolas fell asleep within the first ten minutes, and that left Elrohir and Ianna to their own devices.  
  
"Poor little Greenleaf. That stone means a lot to him. It's the first stone that he got to work." She leaned back against Elrohir's sturdy chest.  
  
It's alright. Tomorrow we'll find it. Now you get some rest. I'll wake you when the storm lessens."  
  
Ianna nodded, too tired to argue, and gave Elrohir a little kiss. He returned it, then released so that she could sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Isn't that the cutest mental picture. ^_^  
  
I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^  
  
Please review.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Kitsune: Glad you like it.  
  
dark_angel2288: Thank you. ^_^ Yes isn't Legolas so cute! ^_^  
  
Please review.  
  
EF 


	5. Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas jumped out of his bed. Elrohir had his back against the bed and was cradling Ianna in his arms. Both were still fast asleep. Legolas snickered.  
  
Silently, so as not to wake the sleeping pair, he dressed and headed outside. The storm had abated, and Legolas headed off to the clearing.  
  
Finally he reached the vacant camp-spot, and began searching for his diamond.  
  
"I know that it's here somewhere. Why can't I find it?" Ha asked himself.  
  
"Looking for this?" He heard a voice ask.  
  
Legolas turned around and came face to face with.  
  
"'Sassi. Boy am I glad you found it. I was starting to get worried that the orcs had taken it."  
  
Legolas reached out his hand to take the stone from his brother. Just as his hand reached Mussassi's, Mussassi threw the stone as hard as he could, into the nearest tree.  
  
Legolas watched, stunned as his diamond flew into the tree.  
  
KRACK  
  
The resounding echo was almost more than Legolas' sensitive ears could take.  
  
"Maybe now you'll die and leave us in peace. After all, why should you be happy? You killed Naneth." Mussassi slapped Legolas across the face, and turned around and stormed out of the clearing.  
  
Legolas walked shakenly over to his diamond. It seemed unhurt. He picked it up, and started crying when he noticed the crack. It traced all the way up the diamond, and went about halfway deep.  
  
Legolas trudged home, and went to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ianna awoke when a disgruntled Legolas crawled into her lap and started crying.  
  
"There, there little greenleaf. What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
Elrohir woke up, and helped her to calm Legolas down. He was the first to notice the red spot on Legolas' cheek.  
  
"Did someone hit you?" He asked gently.  
  
Legolas looked up at him and nodded. In response to Ianna's question, he held up his diamond for her inspection.  
  
"Legolas who did this?" She asked.  
  
Legolas just shook his head and looked downwards.  
  
Elrohir lifted Legolas out of Ianna's arms and held Legolas up to eye's length.  
  
"All we want to do is help you. Just tell us who did this, and you can be sure they will be punished."  
  
Legolas looked at him before saying, "It's my fault."  
  
Elrohir looked at him closely, and saw that Legolas wasn't telling the whole truth, but decided not to push it.  
  
"Let's go down for breakfast. I'm sure that we'll all feel better after some food."  
  
He tucked Legolas under his arm, and went off carrying him like a loaf of bread.  
  
"Hey, put me down." Legolas squirmed.  
  
"Oh no, this object is alive. It must want the T torture."  
  
"What's the T torture?" Legolas asked,  
  
"This." Elrohir placed Legolas against the ground and began to tickle him mercilessly. Ianna stood nearby laughing as Elrohir tickled her little brother. Suddenly Elrohir bent down and whispered in Legolas' ear. Legolas nodded, and Elrohir let him up.  
  
Legolas then proceeded to walk up to Ianna. Suddenly he jumped at her legs, pinning her.  
  
Elrohir went over also, and began to tickle her as well. Suddenly Legolas switched sides, and tickled Elrohir's side.  
  
Elrohir jumped up, and chased Legolas down the hall with Ianna following at a distance, laughing at the antics of the two.  
  
They entered the dining hall, a disheveled mess. Legolas happily ran up to his ada and gave him a hug around the middle. When the three were settled, breakfast began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Imaldris elves began packing for the journey home. Ianna could be found helping Elrohir pack.  
  
Legolas showed his stone to Jaren, who told him, " Don't use this except in an emergency. It only has one use left in it."  
  
Finally, it was time for departure.  
  
"Well Thranduil I must admit, it's been fun. We'll have to do this in a few hundred years or so." Said Elrond.  
  
"Yes, only next time it will be at Imaldris." Said Thranduil.  
  
Then Ianna and Elrohir came out holding hands, and chatting happily.  
  
Thranduil turned to Elrond. "Actually it might be sooner then that."  
  
Elrond could only nod in agreement.  
  
Ianna turned to Elrohir, and gave him a hug. "I'm gonna miss you." She said.  
  
"Same here." He looked at her. Then on sudden inspiration he bent down and kissed her. She didn't pull away, and they shared a passionate kiss in front of the whole courtyard.  
  
"Make that a whole lot sooner." Said Elrond. This time it was Thranduil who could only nod in agreement.  
  
Legolas ran up and gave Elrohir a hug before he left. His deft fingers moved quickly, unnoticed by the two.  
  
"Good bye 'roh. I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too, little greenleaf. Little golden one." Elrohir had made up his own nickname for Legolas, but still used Ianna's.  
  
Legolas grinned, then skipped off to say goodbye to Elladan.  
  
"I did it."  
  
"Good."  
  
Elrohir gave Ianna another hug, and tried to climb on his horse.  
  
Tried.  
  
He climbed up, and felt a tug on his hair. Ianna, who had started to move away looked as well.  
  
"Legolas." They both yelled at the top of their lungs.  
  
Legolas peered around Jaren and Elladan, who were laughing hysterically, and grinned.  
  
Elrond and Thranduil turned to see what the problem was. They were greeted by this. Elrohir and Ianna's dark hair had been tied together, in an unmanageable knot. They were stuck.  
  
The kings had to snicker. Ianna's hair was almost as dark as Elrohir's making it impossible to tell them apart.  
  
Finally, after much toil, their hair was unknotted, and the Imaldris elves began the trek home.  
  
Ianna walked over to Jaren who was grinning like crazy. "I know that it was you who told him to do that. Jus remember that I never forget a debt." With that she left.  
  
Jaren paled slightly and turned to look at Legolas. "We need to get those two together. Wanna help?"  
  
Legolas grinned, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay it's finally complete. ^_^  
  
I hope that you all enjoyed it.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
farflung: Don't ya just love Legolas. ^_^ He's such a sweety.  
  
SilverKnight7: here 'tis.  
  
Angelbird12241: Thank you.  
  
Just as a preview, the next story in the Sacred Stones series will be called Wraith Attack. Here's the summary.  
When Legolas and his siblings go on a scouting trip with the twins, things are bound to get crazy. But when they are attacked by wraiths, everything goes wrong. Especially when ???is killed protecting Legolas.  
  
I hope that you will read it.  
  
Please review.  
  
EF. 


End file.
